halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:NeverToWalkAlone
Re:Ribbons Okay, just copy the following code onto whichever page you're intending to use this for. Regards. 13:12, November 19, 2012 (EST) Re:Link Re: Expanded Universe how do i get an image on my page is it ok if i use your gerad shaw 3rd page on my marine page he needs a squadron could he be in the same regimnet (401st) and say he trained with shaw? i would be cool if you could make it so that they were in the same regiment and that my guy came to scotland for his training Aaron-A016 - cheers for all the help mate =) but it seems people on this wiki are going ape shit because i was trying to have fun, good luck with the pages mate Aaron-A016 two things mate is it ok it i put the ship page you made and put it in Battle group D and i have linked Marcus Rogerson to the 501st and im gonna add Gerard 3rd in the page two, hope its ok =) well fuck you you big gay shit no it not because your scottish i dont have anything against scotland, i just dont like how you put so much scottish shit into all your articles, tbh it makes them much crappier, they could actually be good if you took out all the scottish connections which just makes them silly We'll see. I'd be more concerned about not being banned at this point if I were you, honestly. sorry for ciriticising your articles, mine arent perfect either, i will leave it to other people to point out problems... Civility Warning #1 Re:Era icon at the top of your article.|1:23, December 23, 2012 (EST)}} Just a Heads Up Okay here is the page you requested, UNSC Glasgow Calling EdwardChap (talk) 20:57, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Okay I have made a Reconstruction article called the UNSC Ben Nevis. If you can add to it yourself that would be great. I have to go. EdwardChap (talk) 22:41, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Next So what is the next part of the story in the Reconstruction Universe? EdwardChap (talk) 10:10, December 25, 2012 (UTC) A Chariot for Spartans The UNSC Infinity was constructed in the Oort cloud on the very edge of the milky way. How about secretly, the UNSC, ONI and the UEG have set up several construction bays in secrecy in asteroid fields and on glassed planets to construct Honor-class cruisers, Infinity-class super carriers, Trafalger-class super carriers and Marathon-class cruisers all in secrecy. They launch a huge assault on the Precursor blockade and break the barrier to search for human survivors on Earth. EdwardChap (talk) 13:27, December 29, 2012 (UTC) RE: Tagged articles I was wondering, if the AI of the UNSC Honor of the Lion, Suzanne decided to ram a precursor ship to make the most of the vessels violent destruction then wouldn't that be a sign of rampancy because was thinking for herself and rammed it without the orders or protocol to do it. But if it had been the ships AI for 9-7 years then it would be well into the stage of rampancy and would have been disposed of because she would be a threat to the crew of the Honor of the Lion. EdwardChap (talk) 17:26, December 31, 2012 (UTC) 343 Industries & Halo 4 . Obviously the UNSC would have to renew their military force due to it being nearly destroyed from fighting a technologically superior race for 28 years. *The Pelicans were always capable for military combat, they can be equipped with a 40mm chaingun and missile pods. *It is explained that during those four years, Cortana used nanomachines that were aboard the FUD to upgrade John's armor. *Thomas Lasky served throughout the war in the Navy, he was a Navy aviator, flying fighter aircraft and was later retrained for naval warfare. *Cortana dies because she is going through rampancy, and used whatever was left of her to get Chief to safety, however it is possible that Cortana can be brought back from scavenging the Didact's ship or Halsey could create a new version of Cortana from cloning her brain again. *It's never actually stated how many Prometheans currently exist, Requiem is the size of a planet that could hold billion if not trillions of Prometheans, and during the Campaign and Spartan Ops we've barely even set foot on more than 10% of Requiem so their bound to be many, many more. *The Elites range from having a height of 7'4" (225 cm) - 8'6" (262 cm), of course they are going to be ridiculously tall. *'Marcus' is Pete Stakers first name. Pete was his middle as seen . *The reason the Forerunners seemed so shocked by the arrival of the Flood is that during the Human-Flood war when humanity invaded Forerunner territory, the Forerunners believed that the war with the Flood was just propaganda for humans to conquer worlds. *The Infinity only fired that one time so Chief could get into the Mantle's Approach. And during the cutscene when Chief went through the hole, you could see that the ship seemed to be repairing itself, and covering up the hole, sorta like how the UNSC would close the airlocks to a section of a ship from a hull breach. *343i were killing off Spartans during the game? Where? *I don't understand what you mean by Chief being promoted then demoted 10 years later. *The reason FUD has post-war weapons and vehicles is because 343i didn't want to go through all that trouble to add in older weapons and vehicles to take up more game resources and get new Halo players confused on why theirs two different MA5 rifles, Battle rifles, Warthogs and Scorpions. *Cortana going "sexy" is just what almost every game developer does, is to attract the male community into buying their game. *IMO I thought 343i did live up to Bungie's standards. They are a new company with only a handful of former Bungie employees with a mix of other former employees to make a Halo game, a multi-million dollar franchise and one of the most successful video games ever made. *343 Industries is named after the character 343 Guilty Spark, there's nothing "nerdy" about that. Well I though I'd just clear that up with you, I hope you didn't take this the wrong way, just helping out a fellow Halo fan. }} Ribbons Re: Help? So sorry for the late reply. I am no longer active in this wiki. I suggest talking to another user (or an administrator) regarding this. Once again, sorry! — subtank (7alk) 07:21, January 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- Hey I made that article is it any good?If so can I join this Universe? TartanSpartan (talk) 22:23, January 14, 2013 (UTC) I could do this with just about every page you've written so far, not just this one sentence. So while, yes, your spelling and grammar is far from horrible, it is indeed still below standards and needs improvement. }} 'Fraid you are wrong there mate Help With Grammar I'm sure there are other things that have contributed to you receiving the grammar and spelling errors tag on your articles but it may help if you put a space after the period when you start a new new sentence. As far as I can tell you have not done this on any of your articles and I think it has been brought up before as well. It might help to copy the writing into a word document as although the wiki will detect spelling errors it will not find grammatical errors. Doing this will make it a lot easier and quicker to find the grammatical errors contained in your pages.LY047 (talk) 05:14, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Sorry Sorry If I made you angry I only meant to fix it.I was just adjusting the age to suit the photo and fixing the grammar. TartanSpartan (talk) 22:51, January 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- Hey brotha any chance you have any pics of guys in the cadets with brown hair I could use for a picture of Kyle Smith?Its just that I need one for his teenage years in the spartans. TartanSpartan (talk) 19:21, January 20, 2013 (UTC) ---- Thanks for the picture brotha. TartanSpartan (talk) 20:38, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Hey I'm back Hey brotha I'm back, I was laid up in hospital and I'm off school tommorow so I'll be active again. TartanSpartan (talk) 19:05, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Inappropriate images Lord Terrence Hood RE: Tables and have the template automatically updated on whatever pages it's on whenever you add to the template. These will replace the pages I listed on Talk:Stories in Reconstruction page, but don't worry about deleting them just yet, though when you've got Navboxes operational you'll want to replace them with categories. The next step would be to study the coding behind the Navboxes you're being inspired by (simple click of the edit button without saving/making any changes) and see how they work. I can assist directly if you'd prefer, but I encourage you to experiment and learn first. }} Userpage The IRC is fairly active right now if you'd like to join. Go here to get started. As ASniper said, the channel is #halo-fanon. You need to wait for someone to invite you; you were in the filter. I think you may have to register as well. Use the command /ns register PASSWORD EMAIL, then look in your email for the confirmation. I'm in the filter right now, I can help you out there if needed. Image use Last Shadow RE: Namespace Hey Brother I'm back from the army, so I'll be more active now! TartanSpartan (talk) 10:38, February 24, 2013 (UTC) To the IRC with you Get on the chat. Talk bubble sig Re: Namespaced Articles Per site policy, articles may only be moved back to the site mainspace if the matter is put again to vote among the general userbase, or approved by at least three members of the administration. Simply put, it is not my decision to make. Re:Namespace RE: Namespace I'm on the IRC if you'd like to join. Deletion requests It was on a talk page and just made me lol, It wasn't signed so i was unable to determin who said it but if its you i will hapily update. Thanks (Achillies Reborn (talk) 14:01, May 16, 2013 (UTC)) Ahh fair enough, yes I have to agree with you there with a total of almost 40 MAC's of varying sizes, plus nukes, plus archers. Yes I belive you have a point Diadact is fuuucccked :) (Achillies Reborn (talk) 14:17, May 16, 2013 (UTC)) IRC Hey Gerard, if you want to come on the IRC, I'm still there and active.--Minuteman 2492 (talk) 17:13, May 24, 2013 (UTC) if u want or need any help writing anything to 1 artical or a hole tory lmk and ill gladly help Unlawfulspartan (talk) 09:13, June 9, 2013 (UTC) i ment (from 1 artical to a ole story) Re: Lewis White Re:Namespace RE: SA3, HMG-38 RE:Lewis White Hello Survival of the Fittest